


Star Burst

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Robot Unicorn Attack
Genre: Drabble Set, Explosions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unicorn has to run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Burst

It occurred to him out of the blue and Unicorn wondered what would happen if he just _stopped_ running. Running was what he did, and he was great at it, but he'd been running for centuries.

So before his amazing leap over a chasm, Unicorn slowed down and stopped. He'd stopped for a couple of days when he was interrupted from his nap.

"The fairies are dying." Unicorn looked up to see one of his dolphin friends. He rarely saw them unless he was doing really well at running.

"What happened?" He liked the fairies. They were nice to him.

***

Dolphin flopped himself on the cliff in front of Unicorn and lifted himself up by his flippers. "The fairies eat the dust from the stars you explode. They're dying without you."

Unicorn didn't want the fairies to die. He got to his robo-feet and dashed off, a rainbow shooting out from behind him. Dolphin yelled as the rainbow knocked him off the cliff, but Unicorn was too focused on running to pay attention.

The first fairy he saw looked lackluster, _hungry_ , and Unicorn dashed into the nearest star, making it explode. Now he knew why he ran, fairies needed food.


End file.
